


What We've Known All Along

by sakuraconsoles



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraconsoles/pseuds/sakuraconsoles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's graduation day for Makoto and Haru as they finally leave Iwatobi High School! They've said their final goodbyes to their friends. All that's left is to say goodbye to each other. But how do you deal with being separated from someone you've known almost your whole life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We've Known All Along

It was an emotional time for many of the third years at Iwatobi High School. It was easy to see from the number of students with tears in their eyes as they received their diplomas as an official element in their graduation. Parents would often come into the school as well, not wanting to miss their child's special day. The final year went by quickly for Makoto and Haruka, before they knew it they were receiving their own diplomas. Once the ceremony was over all of the graduates returned to their home rooms to take some final photos with their classmates. As soon as Makoto and Haruka walked in, they were pulled at the arms by one of their classmates and before they knew it they were part of a group picture, which included everyone in Class 1.

On the outside, it appeared that everyone was behaving normally. Sure, some of the students were crying because it was their last day of High School, but that was normal really. However, it had come to Makoto's attention that Haruka was acting a little more distant than usual. Although Haruka was always quiet, he seemed even more so today; this tiny change in behaviour wouldn't be noticed by others, but Makoto could tell. At first he thought that maybe Haruka was feeling down because his parents never showed up to the ceremony, then again maybe not. Haruka was never that close to his parents and Makoto often wondered if they forgot they even had a son most of the time. The thought of such a thing made Makoto's hands clench in anger, but he was quickly pulled out of his own thoughts as Haruka came back after helping take some photos for their classmates. There was a pause as they maintained eye contact, Makoto noticed that Haru's mouth had opened gently as he glanced to the floor. It was something he always did when he was about to say something that was important to him. Just as Haru took a breath to speak, there was a not too familiar voice.

"Tachibana-san!"

Makoto turned round to find where the voice had come from. One of their classmates was calling him over and judging by the camera in her hand, she wanted a picture with him. He looked back at Haruka, who muttered a quiet "It's fine." before going over to her.

Once Makoto was gone, Haru sat on one of the nearby desks and looked out of the classroom window. He quietly sighed to himself and clenched his fists, turning his head to glance at the girl who took Makoto away. **Why did you want him now? I was just about to tell him I...** As soon as Haruka thought of the words he was about to say, his throat closed up and he felt a faint blush spread across his cheeks. He wasn't sure exactly when he realised his true feelings for his childhood friend, but one thing he did know was that it frustrated him how he couldn't simply express his feelings to him. There was no way he could confess to Makoto about how he felt. Makoto was leaving for University tomorrow, it would absolutely break him to pour out his emotions then have the one he loves move away.

**Why do you have to go?**

Suddenly a negative sensation began to run through Haruka. His vision started to become watery as he remembered the conversation he had with Makoto a few days ago...

* * *

"Goodnight Ran. Goodnight Ren."

Originally Makoto was going to stay at Haru's, until his parents decided they were going out for the night. Somebody needed to watch over the twins, therefore they relocated to the Tachibana house instead. Everything was normal until they put the twins to bed and Haruka found a leaflet on Makoto's desk. On the front of the leaflet were the words _Tokyo Medical University_ in dark green letters. Underneath was an image of the university. The image wasn't exactly the highest quality, but that wasn't what Haru was concerned about. **Tokyo? Why would Makoto have this on his desk? Is he not staying at Iwatobi?** Haru asked himself before he felt the presence of another person within the room. Makoto, the one person Haru knew better than anyone else.

Or at least, he thought he did.

When Makoto came back after checking on the twins, he froze on the spot when he realised what Haru had found. Of course, he was going to have to tell him sooner or later, but he wasn't sure how to go about that. He didn't need to now as Haru jumped in straight away.

"You're going away?" Haru's eyes widened at the thought of Makoto moving far away. It was obvious from the leaflet that Makoto had a university in mind, but Haruka wanted to convince himself that it wasn't true. Makoto was staying in Iwatobi, they wouldn't have to be apart just yet. They still had time together...right?

"Yeah."

And any hope he had was washed away in an instant.

"When did you-?"

"Haru I...I wanted to go to University a while ago now. But I only decided on Tokyo last week. I really want to study medicine and if everything goes well, I'd like to have my own clinic. Right here in Iwatobi." As Makoto explained himself more and more, he found himself looking at his bedroom floor. He just couldn't look Haru in the eyes, he felt so guilty for leaving. He didn't want to leave Haru on his own, but it's not like he was going away forever. He planned to come back. Even so, they've been together for as long as they can remember. To think they would spend years apart, it was impossible! At first Makoto thought about asking Haru to come to Tokyo with him, then decided against it. That would be selfish of him, to make Haruka move so far away just to be together. Haruka watched Makoto the whole time as he explained his plans for the future. He himself had already decided he was staying in Iwatobi, in hopes of becoming a swimming coach for the Elementary school kids. It would be too much effort to move somewhere else when he was already happy at the moment. When Makoto was finished there was a long silence. It was Haru's turn to speak.

 **You need to say something,** Haru thought to himself. But what? What was he supposed to say in this situation? He just found out his best friend is going to Tokyo for a few years and he hadn't even told him. Haru wanted nothing more than to run home and soak in the bath, which usually helped him cope with any problems he had. However, he didn't want to do that this time. So he said the only thing he could think of.

"Makoto. If this is what you want to do, then do it. Don't feel bad for leaving, you will regret it if you stay. I'll be fine..I'm happy for you."

* * *

"I have to be happy for him. If he's happy then that's enough..."

At the time Haru said he was happy for Makoto, but surely the other knew that wasn't what he meant. But what else could he say? The words 'You're not going anywhere, you're staying with me' shot into Haru's mind then quickly fell out again. There was no way he could say that! How could he be so selfish?  
However, Haru knew exactly what he had to say to Makoto now. He didn't care how much his heart would ache afterwards, Makoto needs to know how he feels. If there is even a slight possibility that Makoto loves him back, then surely he has to go for it right?

**Even if it doesn't work out, maybe it will get rid of this dull ache in my chest.**

"I have to tell him..." Haru muttered to himself as he continued to gaze out of the window. **But how do you go about telling your best friend you have feelings for them. How will Makoto even react? Will he think I'm weird?**

"Thanks Tachibana-san!"

"No problem."

"Wait! Can I have a picture with you too."

"Ah, sure."

Haru snapped out of his thoughts as he realised Makoto would be back shortly. He blinked and realised that his eyes were still watery from before. **Sort yourself out! Makoto's coming back!** Haruka wiped his eyes in a subtle manner so he didn't draw attention to himself. The last thing he needed was for Makoto to notice his watery eyes.

What he didn't realise was that Makoto already had.

Makoto had started to walk towards Haru when he noticed the other wiping something out of his eyes. **Was Haru crying?** Makoto thought to himself. There was no point in asking Haru since he would naturally deny it. Haru wasn't one to cry, especially not for something like the last day of school. Makoto never really cried on these days either but during the ceremony he realised how his life was going to change. He always enjoyed his school years and everyone he had met throughout this time. The thought of not seeing everyone everyday, even his classmates who he didn't speak to all that much, still caused Makoto to shed a couple of tears during the ceremony. Not only that but it will be hard saying goodbye to his close friends Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Rin and...

**Oh God...I've gotta say goodbye to Haru...**

By the end of the day he was going to have to say goodbye to Haru and the thought made him nauseous. How could he possibly say goodbye to someone he knew all his life and that he loved so much? Haru and Makoto liked to think they knew each other completely. But one thing Haru didn't know was that Makoto felt the same way that he did. The only difference being that Makoto had come to terms with his feelings a long time ago, he didn't say anything because he didn't want to potentially mess up such a strong friendship. On the night that Haruka found out that he was going to University, Makoto didn't sleep much. He was too busy deciding if it was time to admit to Haru about his feelings.  
It took time to decide but eventually Makoto did. Today was the day that Makoto would confess to Haruka. **I don't think he'll return my feelings but at least my mind will be at ease, even if just a little. I'm sorry if I seem selfish Haru, but you're the one who taught me I needed to be more so, heh, hope this doesn't come as too much of a shock?**  
Makoto walked towards Haru gradually, wondering about how to go about confessing his love to his childhood friend. Then again, he doesn't need to think about that right now. He'd tell Haru when the two of them are alone, that wouldn't be until after lunch, so there wasn't much he could do just yet.

**I just need to act normal until then. Come on Makoto, you've done it so many times before, just a little longer, then you can tell him.**

The lunch bell echoed across Iwatobi High School, which meant it was time for Haruka and Makoto to head to the clubroom. They promised Nagisa, Rei and Kou they would have lunch together one last time before Makoto and Haru officially leave.

"Haru! You coming?"

The sound of Makoto's voice made Haru turn around and get off the desk. **Hopefully he didn't notice,**  Haru thought to himself as he made his way towards Makoto. He'd completely forgot they were meeting the others before going home. As Haru paced towards Makoto there was a light blush that had spread across his face, giving his usually pale skin a pink tint.

"Y-yeah."

After saying a final goodbye to the other students of Class 1, the two swimmers left and made their way to the clubroom. "It was going to be weird not going to swim practice everyday don't you think Haru?" Makoto asks as they walk to the clubroom, they had to be careful as students were scattered all over the corridors. Needless to say, it was always busy during lunch in high schools. A few seconds passed and Haru hadn't said anything, or even acknowledged that he heard what Makoto had asked. "Haru?"

"Ah...yeah."

"Haru..you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

"Hm? What about?"

"..."

It was clear that Haruka was not going to say anything on the matter just yet, so Makoto didn't push him on the matter. There was something on his mind that he didn't want to say just yet as well after all. They walked in silence, to the clubroom, whilst sharing one mutual thought.

**As soon as we head back home, I'll tell him how I feel.**

* * *

"They're here! Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Congratulations on your graduation!"

There was no mistaking that energetic voice. As soon as Haruka and Makoto got the the clubroom they were greeted by the blond haired boy they knew well, followed by Kou and Rei shortly after. The second years exchange their congratulations to the newly graduates before sitting down for lunch. They were about to sit on the bench in the clubroom before Nagisa dragged them outside one by one. "Come on, it's too sunny to eat inside, let's eat by the pool today!"

"Wait, Nagisa-kun. We're not supposed to eat there remember?" Nagisa just laughed and patted Rei on the shoulder.

"Relax Rei-chan. If we clean up afterwards nobody will even know. It's the last day we will all be together like this so they'll let it slide. Besides, have you even looked outside? We can't waste this time indoors!" Rei just turned towards the others, who were stood laughing as Nagisa proceeded to dance around, looking well and truly defeated. Nagisa was right though, such a lovely opportunity shouldn't go to waste. Once Nagisa had calmed down (which took a while) everyone sat down together to eat by the pool.

"So Haru-chan is going to be a swimming coach? I never thought Haru would want to do something like that." As soon as the words escaped Nagisa's mouth Rei gave him a stunned look.

"What are you talking about Nagisa-kun?! A swimming coach is the perfect job for Haruka-senpai. When he isn't coaching he would get to swim in the pool. What makes you think he wouldn't like that?"

"Well remember when you first joined the swimming club and you couldn't swim to save your life?" Nagisa asked and grinned at the sight of an embarrassed Rei, who looked like that was something he would have much rather forgotten, but nodded indicating Nagisa to continue. "When Mako-chan was trying to teach you, I told Haru-chan to teach you to swim. His response was 'no, that requires effort' and turned away", trying his best to do an impression of Haruka. The impression must have been pretty good since the others started laughing. It was quick, but even Haruka cracked a smile. "It's amazing how someone can change in a year. You've really come out of your shell Haru-chan!"

Haruka froze for a moment, he looked like he was trying to fight back yet another blush that threatened to spread to his usually pale face. "I haven't changed that much." he said as he turned his head to face the pool.

Nagisa smirked "You always get embarrassed so easily. That's one thing that hasn't changed."

"Haruka-senpai will definitely make a great swimming coach. And Makoto-senpai is going to Tokyo University. You both are going to do great I know it!" Makoto scratched the back of his head in a modest manner before thanking Kou for the compliment. From the corner of his eye, Makoto noticed Haru nod in appreciation, followed by a small but genuine smile. Such an expression made Makoto's heart skip every time. Each time that Haru did so, Makoto savoured the moment. Haruka never smiled much, so it was important to burn the image of him doing so into his mind as much and as often as possible.

"Won't it be odd though?" Rei wondered, looking towards the newly graduates. This earned him a confused look from everyone.

"What do you mean, Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Well..you and Haruka-senpai are never apart. He is staying in Iwatobi whereas you will be miles away in Tokyo. We might still see Haruka-senpai around but, you'll be so far away it will be hard to visit. You two won't be together like you used to be. Don't you think that will be strange?"

"Oh yeah..that will be really weird. Man, I'm gonna miss seeing you two always together, just like a married couple" teased Nagisa, making sure to nudge Makoto with his elbow. The latter didn't say anything but gave out one of his smiles which his friends had seen many times before. However, in his expression there was a hint of nervousness in there along with a slight blush. Luckily for Makoto, Nagisa hadn't picked up on it. Otherwise he was guaranteed to be teased about it. Makoto looked at his watch. Lunch had gone by so quickly, it was time for him and Haruka to go. He looked in Haruka's direction, which was enough for Haruka to understand that lunch was about to finish.

"Looks like we need to go now" he said. As Makoto stood up preparing to leave, his legs were shaking. There was one thing left he needed to say to others before he left. He cleared his throat before he said "Everyone, thank you so much. The first year here was quiet for us" he looked towards Haru, who nodded once in agreement. "But since you guys came here, there hasn't been a dull moment. I've had so much fun and it's thanks to you that the swimming club became what it is. I'm going to miss you all, but I promise we'll keep in touch. So thank you, you're all very important to me."

Haruka then also stood up, he wasn't prepared to let Makoto be the only one to thank them. He wanted to thank them as well. 

"Like Makoto said, it wasn't the best time when we started. I thought high school would be terrible but all of you, well, you made it more enjoyable than I thought it would ever be. So Kou, Nagisa, Rei, thank you."

It wasn't much but it clearly meant a lot to the second years who had started welling up. Kou was the first to start crying. "Makoto-senpai..Haruka-senpai, I'm going to miss you so much!" As soon as she said those words she ran towards them and pulled them both into a tight hug. Both Haru and Makoto accepted the affection and hugged her back gently. That was the trigger for both Nagisa and Rei, who also started crying.

"Haruka senpai. Makoto-senpai. I wish you both the best of luck!" Rei cried and joined Kou in the group hug. The only one left to join in was-

"Mako-chan! H-haru-chan! I love you guys!" Nagisa ran full force to the group and put his all into the hug. He didn't realise his own strength when they started to topple over, plunging in the school's pool. They resurfaced almost immediately and found themselves laughing afterwards. This then resulted in a short splash fight between the five of them, but was cut short when the school bell rang, indicating that lunch time over. It was time for them to go their separate ways. They got out of the pool and said their final goodbyes, which resulted in even more tears from the younger ones. After a final group hug, the second years went to try and find a way to dry themselves so they didn't have to go back to home room looking like drowned rats.

That just left Makoto and Haru in the clubroom. They spent a few minutes just walking around the room, taking in their surroundings. It didn't take a genius to know how much they were going to miss swimming with the others. Whilst Makoto was looking at the photos on the walls, Haru noticed something on the floor and went to pick it up. It was one of the Iwatobi-chan figures he created when they first started up the club.

 **We never did manage to give any away,** Haru mused to himself. Each of the club members had taken one home with them, with Haruka taking home the remaining figures. This one must have gotten left behind. He put the mascot figure in his pocket and took a glance at Makoto. Makoto was already looking directly at him. They both knew they couldn't stay in the clubroom forever, if they didn't leave now, they didn't think they ever would.  **That wouldn't be that bad. We would all still be together and we could swim everyday.**

Makoto laughed to himself before saying "Come on. Let's go, Haru."

Haru felt his heard gradually speed up. **If we're going now that means we're were heading home and that means...No. We can't leave yet. We can't say goodbye. There must be something else to do first. I haven't though about how I was going to tell him yet! We can't go home yet!**

"Not yet" replied Haruka in his usual quiet yet strong manner "I haven't had a last swim in the pool."

Makoto couldn't help but laugh a little at the shorter male "Was the fall in the pool not enough of a swim?"

"No."

And with that, Haruka dashed off back towards the pool. That will give me more time to think this through. Makoto did try and run after him to stop him, but his efforts were in vain. Haruka was already in the pool, gliding underneath the waters surface. Makoto sat by the pool and watched, not having the heart to remove his friend from the waters just yet. **Of course Haruka would wear his swimsuit under his clothes, even on the day of his graduation,** he mentally slapped himself for not realising sooner. It was a wonder why Haru even bothered taking his clothes off though to swim, they were soaked anyway from what happened just minutes ago. Makoto didn't ponder on it too much and let Haru swim for a little while longer.

 **I'm actually pretty relieved that we aren't going home just yet. Will telling him how I feel really be the right thing to do?** Makoto had to forcefully shake his head, removing such thoughts. He already decided he would confess Haruka, there's no going back now. It will be fine. Once Makoto felt it was time to leave (how many times had he thought that now?) he stood up before calling Haruka over and pulling him out of the water. Normally when Makoto pulled Haruka out, the latter's hand kept a tight grip on his, but something didn't feel quite right this time, almost like his hand was trembling within his. He must be cold, that was the only explanation Makoto could think of. As they walked out of the clubroom Makoto attempted to start a conversation. If he could keep some small talk going for a while, giving him the more bigger confession shouldn't be as much of a shock.

"If I'd known Nagisa was going to send us all into the water I would have brought spare towels."

"He didn't even know himself. We don't live far anyway."

"I suppose. You sure you'll be fine? You don't wanna catch a cold, your hand was pretty shaky back there."

 **That's not why my hand was shaking.** "I'm fine."

Before they knew it they had walked out of the school gates and were on their way home. Haruka and Makoto took one last look of Iwatobi High School before they left for good.

* * *

The small talk didn't last very long. Makoto had given up when Haru stopped replying to what he said. It's not like it was unusual for Haru to be unresponsive, but he appeared as if he were deep in thought about something and Makoto thought it would be best to leave him. Makoto needed some time to think to himself anyway.

**I can do this. Be strong. Haru won't get mad...I hope. I don't want to burden him and then vanish off to Tokyo, but I know I'll never forgive myself if I keep quiet.**

What Makoto didn't realise was that Haruka was thinking about the same subject.

**I managed to get some more time to think. Makoto should be glad he can just say what he wants to say straight away. I didn't think it could be this hard to put a few words together. At least I know what I'm gonna say now.**

 

In what seemed like an instant they were stood at the bottom of the steps, where their two houses met. Makoto turned his gaze towards the floor, his heart pounding forcefully. It felt like if it beat any faster and harder, his heart would leap out of his chest. His entire frame was tense and he had started tapping his foot against the ground in an unsteady rhythm.

"I guess this is it..."

"Yeah..."

There was a moment of silence where the two boys alternated between looking at each other then glancing to the ground. **Here goes,** thought Haru. He took a breath and opened his mouth to speak.

No words came out.

It was like the breath he had taken retreated into the back of his throat, preventing him from saying anything. **Why? Why can't I say it? Come on!** Haruka tried again several times, but the result was always the same, he probably sounded like he was dying, with the sudden choking on air and the nervousness he had experienced all day. Suddenly Haruka's face grew hot in fear, he was convinced he had made an idiot of himself. Makoto hadn't noticed, he was too occupied with gathering his thoughts as he placed his hands in his pockets, hoping it would somehow give him more confidence. Makoto realised that it wasn't going to help and slowly shifted towards his house.

**Who am I kidding? I can't even say goodbye to Haru, there's no way I can tell him I love him. It's too hard. I can't do it. Wait...is he alright?!**

"Haru You okay?!"

Haruka couldn't look at Makoto, he was too busy trying to hide his face. It got so red that there wasn't much of a difference in colour between his face and Rin's hair. Once he steadied his breathing he mumbled a small "I'm fine."

He said he was fine but Makoto could see how red his face was. Makoto raised his eyebrows at Haruka, wondering what had been with him all day. Ordinarily, Makoto could tell what he was thinking and feeling most of the time, and vice versa. **Wait..if Haru can tell what I'm thinking..did he figure it out? Oh God, is that why he's been acting weird?! Oh God oh God oh God! I messed up, I freaked him out!** Makoto's hands started trembling and he felt his stomach swirl. He tried so hard to not let his feelings get in the way of their friendship, this wasn't what he wanted. Not at all! Makoto decided it was best to just go, he messed up big time.

"Well I'm off then."

What? Haruka thought his heart had stopped and his feet had frozen in place. **Was that it? Weren't we at least going to say goodbye? I don't want it to end like this. Surely he doesn't as well? Come on Haru, he's walking away! Do something! Move! Move!**

"Makoto!" Haru eventually managed to break out of his frozen stance and flew towards Makoto, gripping the other's arm tight. If he couldn't say what he wanted in words, he would have to rely on something else. So he gazed hard into Makoto's eyes in desperation, hoping, begging that Makoto would understand. **Come on Makoto, usually you know exactly what I'm thinking, how I'm feeling. Can't you tell how I feel about you? Can't you see it?!**

Makoto was surprised at the sudden pressure on his arm and looked at Haruka wide-eyed. Makoto sensed that Haruka was trying to convey something but couldn't. He tried to search for the answer in the shorter male's eyes, but it was hopeless. All he could see was Haruka saying 'I love you' but that wasn't right. Ever since Makoto came to terms with his love for Haruka, he found it increasingly difficult to tell what the other was thinking. The connection had become distorted with what Makoto _wanted_ Haruka to say rather than what he thought Haruka was _actually_ saying. It never occurred to him that he was actually right this time. The two maintained eye contact for a while, but instead of a deep connection that would commonly tie the two together, it was nothing more than a look between two people. It was as if something formed a barrier so they couldn't see the other's true emotions. Something else accompanied this barrier, something which Makoto and Haruka were not used to at all. There was an awkward silence. Due to Haru's quiet nature they had many speechless moments, but those were much more comforting than this. This was just unsettling. It made Makoto uncomfortable.

Makoto blinked and averted his gaze away from Haruka, who also looked away in defeat. Speaking through words had failed him, speaking with his eyes had failed him. It was over. Makoto didn't even plan on saying goodbye to him. There was no point telling Makoto he loved him now. He had to think of something else instead. He removed his grip from Makoto and dove his hand into his pocket.

"Take this." He handed Makoto the Iwatobi-chan that had been sitting in his pocket, the one he picked up from the clubroom just moments before his disaster of a confession. "You already have one, but maybe Ran or Ren would like one. Or maybe they could share. I have loads at home anyway."

"I see.." Makoto looked down at the small mascot figure that had been shoved into his hand. He reverted his gaze back to Haruka, who looked like he was going to cry any second. The sight made everything so much worse for Makoto, especially since he felt that he was the cause of it. Tears were threatening to flow from his own eyes, he needed to go before Haruka saw him in such a state. "Thanks" Makoto mumbled quietly before turning his back on Haruka, heading into his house. He closed the door without a second glance, leaving the other behind.

* * *

Haruka stayed stood on the steps for what felt like an eternity. Just like that, Makoto had walked off. No goodbyes, nothing. Haruka wasn't sure how their goodbyes were going to go, but he hadn't expected to not get one at all. He wanted to be angry with Makoto for leaving things like this, but he couldn't. The only person he could blame was himself. Thanks to his little moment things had gotten awkward between them. Part of him tried to tell himself to got to Makoto's house and try again, it was only a couple of steps away, it would be easy. But after seeing the uncomfortable look on Makoto's face had convinced him otherwise. **You're an idiot,** he tells himself with each step towards his house.  
One Haruka walked in he was greeted with silence. This was how it had been for years, once his parents moved and his grandmother passed away he often came home to an empty house. Well, apart from when he was at the Tachibana's or Makoto was here with him. Nagisa and Rei would sometimes come back here as well and since things had been patched up between them, even Rin stopped by occasionally. He wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

Suddenly it hit him like a wave. **Rei and Nagisa are still busy in high school, Rin's got his own plans and Makoto won't be here.** Although most of it could still be remedied (Nagisa and Rei could still visit when he isn't working for the elementary school and Rin was going to a university not too far away so he could still visit without too much) there was one thing that wasn't going to change for a long time. He wasn't going to see Makoto every morning. Makoto wouldn't be here every morning to make sure he didn't stay in the bath all day, they wouldn't walk to school together, they wouldn't even be able to contact each other that much since Makoto would probably be really busy. Maybe it was only for about 4 years, but when you've been inseparable from somebody for as long as you can remember, 4 years might as well be forever. It was at the moment that Haruka lost it. He fell to the floor sobbing into his hands, the sounds of a broken heart echoed throughout the house.

And nobody was there to hear.

* * *

The tears streamed down Makoto's face as he leaned against the door. He looked down the hallways and found some of his bags he had packed, he had to leave to catch the train to Tokyo in about 6 hours. His lips began to tremble as he thought of how Haru must have felt. He just left his friend without even saying goodbye. But he was so convinced he had messed things up between them that he just couldn't look at the flustered look in his friends face. Soon enough his legs gave way from underneath him and he found himself in a heap on the floor in the hallway and stayed there until his crying went from silent to tears, to violent sobbing. **I'm sorry Haru, I didn't want it to be like this. Please forgive me...**

In a matter of seconds his mother had shot down the stairs and crouched down to Makoto's level, cupping his face in her hands. She didn't need to ask him what was wrong, she knew all too well what today was. She went to the graduation ceremony and saw it first hand, then both her and her husband had come back home to allow their son to do what he needed to do. "It will be okay, you can still keep in touch with everyone. Your father and I will try and organise something so you can come back and visit every so often. Haruka will be okay, we can check on him every so often for you if that will help."

"No that's not it, you don't understand. I messed up."

Mrs Tachibana looked baffled. What did he mean he messed up? "Makoto?"

"Everything was fine. Then we got back and I was going to say..he started acting weird..he freaked out..I think he knew I was going to tell him..I-In the end I couldn't even say goodbye! It was too hard!" It had all come out in little sections since his hiccups had broken it up; his mother still understood what he was saying though. At some point during it all, his father had joined them, rubbing his son's shoulder with his hand in a gently rhythm in hopes to reduce the crying. Mrs Tachibana tilted her son's head slightly upwards so that they were face to face, his eyes were clenched shut with tears still pouring out.

"Makoto, look at me" his mother said softly, he opened his eyes and blinked to alter his watery vision whilst she continued "If you have something to say to him darling, say it. I'm sure Haruka feels the same way. Even if he doesn't, you should at least say goodbye. I wouldn't be surprised if he's crying at home right now as well." She had said it with such insincerity that all Makoto could do was stare wide-eyed at her.

"Your mother's right, if you don't tell him at all you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Makoto's eyes shifted towards his father, who also had a sincere look. He replayed the words they said over and over in his head. Suddenly one thing stood out among the rest.

_'I wouldn't be surprised if he's crying at home right now as well'_

**If that's true..then Haru's all alone!** That was all it took to plant the seed. Makoto leaped up and headed to open the door, not before he wiped away any excess tears and gave his parents a genuine smile "You're right. I know what I need to do now. Thanks." They both nodded once and in an instant their son was gone.

* * *

 Makoto wasn't sure how exactly his parents knew about his love for Haruka, but dismissed it as parental instinct. It wasn't important at the moment. What was important was seeing Haruka.

"Haru!" he shouted as he got closer to the house he knew better than his own. He was surprised to find the main door was already open and wasted no time in reaching. He didn't get far though before he stopped in his tracks. Right there in front of him his best friend was in a heap on the floor, bawling violently. "Haru..."

Haruka lifted his head up slowly, thinking the voice was in his head, he didn't expect Makoto to actually be stood right there "Mako-to..?"

Makoto took a couple more steps before almost falling in the hallway. He immediately buried his friend into a tight embrace and found that he was able to say everything that he wanted to but couldn't before.

"Haru. I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss you so much. I can't even begin to imagine not seeing you everyday. When I think about it, it makes me not want to go! I'll miss walking to school with you every morning, I'll miss your home-made mackerel. Even though I've had it so many times that I should have been sick of it, I wasn't. You've always been so good at cooking and art and swimming. I'll even miss stopping you from stripping in public at the sight of water." Makoto hadn't even noticed that he had started crying heavily again. He had to catch his breath and carry on while he could "That's not it. I'll miss your face, your voice, that pout you always made when I call you 'Haru-chan'. And your smile. I think I'll miss that the most. I wish I could see you smile more." he hugged Haruka tightly "And I'm so sorry about just leaving you behind like that!"

To say Haruka was shocked was an understatement. Every word Makoto said sent him a little more over the edge. Once he was finished he forced his head on Makoto's shoulder and cried, using his shaking arms to wrap himself around Makoto even more. Everything had happened so fast it was almost overwhelming. He looked up at Makoto, moving his arms from Makoto's back to cradle his neck.

"Stupid Makoto..I'll miss you so much more. I-I was never the best at saying how I felt, I always relied on you to just know. But I need to tell you myself. You mean so much to me Makoto" Haruka's face started to change to a familiar shade of pink, but he didn't look away. He was determined to keep his gaze fixed on Makoto. "I'll miss your gentle smile that always brightens my day. When everything just got too much, you were always by my side. Your strong arms never failed to protect me and lift me up when I needed it most. I don't want you to go either and I apologise for not being more supportive. But you have to go. You'll hate yourself if you don't. So thank you Makoto for always being there for me. I'm going to miss you so much."

As soon as Haruka had finished, Makoto had tackled him into another hug. "Thank you too Haru, for always being there for me. I-I love you. I really do!"

Haruka immediately went stiff and pulled himself away but maintained a grip on Makoto "...What? You love me?!"

Makoto went stiff as well. **Why was Haru so surprised? Surely he knew that's what I wanted to say.** "What do you mean? You didn't know? Wasn't that why you freaked out back there?" Makoto's chest felt tight and he thought he had stopped breathing, **don't tell me I messed things up again.** He definitely was not expecting what Haruka said afterwards.

"N-no. I freaked out because I was trying to tell you how much I loved you. I tried, I couldn't, I panicked. That's what happened."

"What?!"

There was a moment of silence, before Makoto relaxed in Haruka's grip. For once Haruka was the one to break the silence "How long?"

Makoto didn't need to think, he knew the answer all too well. He placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder "W-well..I've loved you for a long time, but I didn't want to say anything, our friendship meant too much to me. I didn't want to risk what we had. But then I knew that.." Makoto sounded like he was going to choke on his own words. He felt like he had just come off of an emotional roller-coaster , and everything was finally starting to make sense "I knew that if I didn't tell you I loved you today, I never would. I would regret it. Especially if you ended up finding someone else."

If Haruka wasn't already on the floor, he knew he would have been by now. **All this time? Makoto really loved me all this time? Is..is it okay to be this..happy?** He looked at the hand that was on his shoulder and used one of his own to sit on top of it. Taking a deep breath Haruka followed Makoto's arm up to his face and whispered into the others' ear "I love you too."

Makoto felt his himself blush and couldn't do much more than stare in elation at his boyfriend. **Haru's my boyfriend..I..I've waited so long to say that.** Haruka turned his head to face Makoto properly and the two of them were focused purely on each other. Slowly and gently, their faces got closer and closer together until their lips were sealed in a kiss. It was short, but meant the world to both of them. It didn't have to be one of those flashy and passionate kisses that were always in the movies. For a while neither of them said a word. They just held each other close looking into each others eyes. The barriers that had been in place just minutes ago were now gone and they found they could read each other clearly again. They knew it was going to be difficult to spend so much time apart. However, they both knew one thing. They really loved each other. That alone would give Makoto and Haruka the strength they needed to face the future.

Nothing was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes me back since it was the first Free! fanfic I ever wrote. I had been discussing this with one of my friends, we shared ideas and I decided to write it. Hopefully it was somewhat interesting, heh ^^;


End file.
